My Hearts Choice
by DeathIsUrOnlyDestiny
Summary: Kagome lets her heart choose for her and she just writes sbout it and likes how things worked out for her. for the better. I hope u like this.


My Hearts choice

_  
I've changed and u didn't see it  
I thought you cared about me  
But you didn't not they way I thought you did  
You don't care for me  
You care about someone I look like  
I see it in your golden-eyes  
I waited for you to realize I'm not her I'm me  
I thought I loved you from when I was 15 to 17  
But now I realize I didn't like you that way.  
I care for u yes  
But not love you  
I had put my life on hold for you  
But you never showed your_ _gratitude  
When I look into your eyes I see love but not for me its for her  
I use to shed tears for you all the time  
But not no more  
I have someone new  
That I never thought that he would care for me  
But I was wrong  
He never showed it  
But now I know the truth  
All the battles you to did he did that to see me and to make sure I was alright  
I've always liked him but I ignored it  
I thought I loved you and so I thought I was betraying you  
With these feelings for the other so I pushed the aside  
I just thought it was wrong  
But as the years went on  
My feelings for you grew less and my feelings for him grew more  
I was confused and I got scared and I didn't know what to do  
So I stood by you and acted like nothing was wrong  
The 4 years after I fell down the well we finished the jewel and killed Naraku  
We were all there my secret love and your love too  
When I had the jewel in my hand and getting ready you make a wish  
My new true secret love came to me  
I looked into his eyes and I saw something I never thought I would see  
What I saw in his eyes stopped my heart  
I saw love  
He told me he loved me  
That he tried to hide it and fight it but it didn't work  
He wanted me to come with him  
I told him I can't...  
He looked away and started to walk in a different direction  
I ran over to him and put my hand on his shoulder  
And turned him around and look strait in his eyes  
I told him not until I said good-bye to my family and make a wish on the jewel also get my son  
He told me to hurry up  
And I just smiled  
I said good-bye to my family and went to get my kit  
I stood up on a hill and had the jewel in my hand and made a wish  
Then started off with my life with my love and my son  
_

Kagome sighed when she read her poem out loud. She is now back in her time period and she has waited 500 years to get back. She has lived a long and happy life with her mate and her 4 kids and now about her one on the way. She smiles as she hits print on her computer as she rubs her big belly. She stands up as best as she can and waddles over to her printer and collects her work. Kagome may have lived over 500 years but she doesn't look over 28.  
"You know you look more beautiful overtime I see u mate." Kagome turns around and smiles at her mate.  
"How long have u been there?"  
"Is that your new work?"  
"Yes it is. Would you like to read it before I send it to my publicize love?"  
"Why not." Her work and reads it over while Kagome rubs her belly again.  
"It's very nice"  
"Thank you Fluffy."  
"Women must u insists on calling me that?" Shesshomaru ask while raises his eye brow at her.  
"Yes I do" She smiles at him.  
"Well lets go and see your mother now and the children, after we give this to your publicize."  
"Ok." She gives sesshomaru a kiss on the lips and starts to heads out the door.  
"Yes" He grabs her jacket and holds her work and heads out toward the door and opens for it for his mate.  
"You know I love you right?" Kagome looks up at him.  
"Yes I do and I Love you too." He gives her a kiss on the lips. "Now let's go we have to see everyone."  
"Aye Aye Fluffy-Chan" Kagome giggles.  
"Women just wait until I get u back home." He says with a smirk on his lips and he ahead Kagome walk out to there car and leaves to go see everyone.

The End

I hope u like it there might be some misspelled words or grammar error. Flames and reviews are welcomed. I got this idea for some odd reason by watching south park (the movie) lol I don't know how that happen but it did.


End file.
